ensemble
by blondierose
Summary: Edward quitte bella, mais lui laisse un cadeau qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait cru possible...
1. prologue

Prologue

Il m'a abandonné ne me laissant que mes souvenirs sans aucun support matériel. Certains jours, il m'était arrivé de me demander si je ne l'avais pas inventer, s'il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Mais la trace blanchâtre des crocs de James était toujours imprimée dans ma peau me rappelant ainsi d'horribles souvenirs.

Et pourtant, il m'a laissé quelque chose, la plus belle chose. Involontairement certes mais tout de même… Une chose qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurions pu espéré avoir alors que nous étions ensemble…

Cela fait 1 mois qu'il m'a laissé mais je ne peu lui en vouloir, il ne m'aimait plus, je n'avais été pour lui qu'une simple distraction humaine après tout…

Et c'est ainsi que le lion avait quitté l'agneau le laissant se refermer sur lui-même…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était parti, une semaine que je refusais de m'alimenter correctement, que je n'avais plus goût à la vie et que ma seule envie était de mourir de m'enfuir dans cet autre monde qu'est la mort espérant y trouver amour et réconfort…

Une semaine également que je souffrais mais pas seulement dans le sens du cœur mais une réelle souffrance, une souffrance physique. Quand elle me prenait au ventre de temps à autre c'était l'horreur, comme si…comme si quelque chose me déchirait de l'intérieur…

Peu à peu des hématomes apparaissaient sur mon ventre et j'étais prise de nausées…

*

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il m'avait quitté, et étrangement mon état ne s'améliorait pas… Les nausées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et alors que je ne me nourrissais que du strict nécessaire, mon poids était en légère augmentation et une petite bosse se dessinait sur mon ventre.

Ces diverses raisons m'avaient poussée à consulter, je patientais donc dans le petit hôpital de Forks. Je ne du pas attendre longtemps car à peine installée dans l'un des sièges gris faiblement rembourré de la salle d'attente le docteur Seams arriva.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?!

Je me levai et le suivis dans son bureau où la consultation aurait lieu.

Il m'indiqua un siège en face de son bureau en chêne puis pris place de l'autre côté.

En quelque clique sur son ordinateur il dénicha mon dossier médical, le lut une fois en vitesse et enfin il se tourna vers moi…

-Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Je pense être malade… lui répondis-je d'une voix peu assurée.

-Je me doute bien que vous ne venez pas pour une visite de courtoisie ! Décrivez moi donc vos symptômes…

-Eh bien j'ai très mal au ventre…

-Autre chose ?

-J'ai de forte nausée et je prend poids alors que je ne m'alimente presque pus suite à…

-Suite à… ? m'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et dit dans un souffle.

-Suite à ma dépression.

-Je vois…Eh bien je vous en prie prenez place, m'indiqua-t-il en désignant une chaise longue un peut comme chez les dentiste.

Je m'installai donc sur la couchette, la peur au ventre…J'allais bientôt découvrir une anomalie supplémentaire. Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas une fille normale ! me lamentais-je mentalement.

-Je vais vous faire différentes écographies afin de déceler un problème éventuel.

-Ok.

Au bout d'une demi heure alors qu'il venait de réaliser la troisième écographie, celle du pancréas qui se révéla négative comme les précédentes à toute sorte de problèmes potentiels, il m'annonça qu'il allait maintenant vérifier mon utérus.

-Vous savez il est impossible que je sois…

A cet instant je cru frôler l'arrêt cardiaque sur l'écran qui diffusait en directe se qui se passait dans mon utérus je vis quelque chose bouger. D'abords je cru à un effet de mon imagination mais je plissai plus fort les yeux et vis une petite main bouger, puis je distinguai la tête… de mon enfant ?

-C'est…c'est impossible murmurais-je à nouveau plus pour moi-même que pour le docteur.

-Félicitation mademoiselle Swan. Et au fait bonne chance pour l'annoncer à Charlie, m'encouragea-t-il.

-…

-Isabella, vous vous sentez bien ?

-Il va me tuer !

-Qui donc ?

-Mon père ! Oh non c'est pas possible comment… non ! non et non c'est de la folie…

Toujours allongée j'observai une nouvelle fois les images qui défilaient à l'écran, comme pour vérifier à nouveau que je ne rêvais pas. Mais je le vis une nouvelle fois bouger. Oh my god ! Comment cela avait donc pu arriver la seule fois où j'avais fais l'amour c'était avec lui et sa condition l'empêchait d'avoir des enfants m'avait-il dit à plusieurs reprises. Comment allais-je l'élever ? Pauvre petit qui ne connaîtra jamais son père et oh c'est pas possible ! !

Pour détendre l'atmosphère le médecin prit la parole.

-C'est une fille et sa croissance semble pour l'instant normale, Si tout se déroule bien, il regarda la date à sa montre, nous sommes le 3 Octobre, elle devrait donc naître d'ici 6 mois.

-Quoi ! Je suis à 3 mois de grossesse !

-Plus ou moins à quelques jours près…

Notre première fois s'était pourtant déroulée il y a à peine quinze jours, la veille de mon anniversaire. Encore un truc de vampire je suppose…

Le rendez- vous se termina ainsi. Je me levai de la couchette et payai les 60$ que m'avait coûté la consultation. Alors que j'allais passer la porte il m'interrogea :

-C'est sûrement déplacé de ma part mais puis-je vous poser une question ? Après tout, c'est une petite ville ici, tout le monde connaît tout le monde…

-Oui bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

-Qui est…le père.

Voyant qu'il me fallait du temps pour répondre il ajouta.

-Excuser moi c'était totalement déplacé.

Je lui fit un sourire timide et quittai la pièce mais à peine après avoir parcouru deux mètres dans le couloir je fis demi-tour et pénétrai à nouveau dans le bureau du docteur Seams.

-C'est Edward…

Il sursauta en m'entendant ne m'ayant pas vu entrer.

-C'est Edward, répétais-je, Edward Cullen est le père de mon enfant.

Il me regarda d'un air désolé et me fis un sourire encourageant avant que je passe la porte pour de bon. Je sortis sur le parking ou m'attendais ma Chevrolet et une fois à l'intérieur je fondis en larme. Des larmes due à la terreur que je ressentais, celle d'être une mauvaise mère et également de la tristesse pour ma fille qui ne verrait jamais son père.

Je mis le contact et le moteur de mon vieux bolide rugit comme à son habitude, il ne me restait plus qu'a l'annoncer à Charlie…

**Reviews, please...**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le trajet du retour me parut étonnement court, trop court, comparé à d'habitude. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je sèche mes larmes et que je prenne sur moi...

Mais comment pouvais-je me calmer dans un moment pareil ? La plus grande crainte de mon père avait toujours été que je tombe enceinte trop jeune, comme ma mère, que je refasse leurs erreurs. C'était exactement ce que je venais de faire sauf que moi, il n'y avait personne pour me soutenir.

Edward, dont le nom m'était difficile à prononcer, n'était pas là, il ne se tenait pas à côté de moi comme ça aurait du être le cas. Il devrait être assis côté passager à me murmurer des mots doux et des encouragements, m'aider dans cette terrible épreuve, me soutenir et m'aider à annoncer la nouvelle à mon père.

Mais non, je suis seule...enfin pas entièrement car le bébé me rappela sa présence par un léger coup de pied. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre désormais légèrement rond et murmurai : « ne t'inquiète pas, joli bébé, maman est là et elle ne t'abandonnera pas. » Je reçus un nouveau coup comme s'il m'avait compris et qu'il voulait le faire savoir.

Je garai ma voiture dans l'allée et en sortis le plus délicatement possible comme si cela m'éviterait la confrontation avec mon père, n'importe quoi !

Tandis que je montais les 2 marches menant au perron, mon cœur tambourinait contre ma poitrine, mes mains devenaient moites, et un flot de larmes se remit à couler.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur...

-Jacob ?! m'écriais-je surprise

-Bella, tiens en voilà une surprise !

-Je dois te rappeler que c'est moi qui habite ici ? me moquais-je.

-Oui, c'est vrai, désolé, de toute façons j'aillais m'en aller.

-Sinon, euh...Comment tu vas ? l'interrogeais-je.

-Super, à la Push c'est la fête tous les soir sces dernières semaines.

-Ah, et vous fêtez...

-Le départ des Cullen, oui. termina-t-il

Quand il prononça ce nom une boule se forma dans la gorge, me rappelant à quel point j'étais mal.

-En tout cas ce sera sans moi, dis-je dans une tentative d'humour pour masquer ma tristesse.

-Tu t'en remettras, il faut juste laisser passer le temps...

-Je crois que l'oublier est totalement exclu de toute façon.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé d'oublier la sangsue ! Essaie et puis tu verras.

Oui, Jacob était au courant pour les vampires et moi pour les loups, ces révélations avaient eu lieu durant la première semaine après le départ d'Edward, alors que Jacob me tenait compagnie.

-Tu ne sembles pas comprendre que je ne veux pas oublier Edward et je t'interdis d'insulter le père de ma fille !

Et mince ! sur le coup de la colère j'avais lâché ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans penser à ce que je lui révélais. Il me regardait maintenant un air abasourdi et dégoûté sur le visage.

-Tu es enceinte de Cullen ?

-OUI je suis enceinte d'Edward Cullen ! ! hurlais-je.

Deuxième gaffe de la soirée, mon hurlement fut entendu par mon père qui arriva alors en courant.

-Bella Swan, répète ce que tu viens de dire !

Je pris mon courage à 2 mains et murmurai cette fois plus discrètement.

-Je suis enceinte papa...

-De qui ? m'interrogea-t-il bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Ed...Edward Cullen, Papa attends ! criais-je alors qu'il tournait les talons.

-Tu n'es plus ma fille Bella ! Pars et ne reviens jamais !

-Non papa !

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui , me laissant seul avec jacob.

Je me tournai vers ce dernier et lui lançai en regard implorant.

-Non Bella, je déteste cette chose qui grandit en toi, désolé.

-Jacob non !

-désolé Bell's !

Mon œil,oui, il n'était pas désolé du tout !

Après avoir tambouriné 10 minutes à la porte mon père daigna venir m'ouvrir afin que je prenne mes affaires. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage et une fois suffisamment près de mon lit, m'y effondrai en pleurs. Comment pouvaient-ils me faire ça ! Comment les trois hommes les plus importants dans ma vie avaient-ils pu m'abandonner face à moi-même ! Enfin, Edward me pensait en sécurité avec Charlie mais mon père et Jack n'avaient aucune excuse, eux !

Je me relevai vite, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Réfléchis, réfléchis... Je sais ! Je sautai vers mon armoire et en sorti ma grosse valise, la même qui m'avait accompagnée lors de mon voyage Phoenix-Forks. Je décidai que je prendrais l'avion et j'avais donc droit à 20Kg de bagage. Facile, je n'avais pas grand-chose à emporter ! J'entrepris de fourrer mes vêtements dans la valise. Je m'occupais des habits roulés en boule au fond de ma garde robe quand je tombai sur une robe bleue qui n'était pas à moi. C'était celle d'Alice, celle qu'elle m'avait prêtée pour le bal de fin d'année auquel j'avais assisté avec une jambe dans le plâtre. Je décidai de l'emporter même si elle ne me serait probablement d'aucune utilité là où j'irais. Ensuite, je me faufilai dans la chambre de Charlie et y prit quelques chemises que je serai forcée de porter après avoir pris plusieurs Kilo suite à ma grossesse.

J'emportai aussi mon petit cactus, mon appareil photo et mon album, ainsi que ma trousse de toilette et d'autres petits souvenirs.

Je refermais mon sac quand je vis une fine feuille dépasser d'une latte du plancher. Je la tirai et y reconnus un mot que nous avions fait Edward et moi en cours de math pour pouvoir communiquer. En alternance de nos deux écriture était écrit :

Agneau : je t'aime...

Lion : je t'aime plus.

Agneau : n'importe quoi !

Lion : personne ne peut aimer comme je t'aime.

Agneau : c'est vrai...sauf moi !

Lion : je t'aime

Agneau : moi aussi

Lion : je sais...

Rien de plus, juste un petit échange pour nous rappeler notre amour. C'était dur de penser que tout ça n'avait été pour lui que mensonges, leurres et jeu de rôle.

Je levai la plaque du plancher et j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Tous les objets qui avaient disparu s'y trouvaient ! Le cd, les billets d'avion et les photos. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau, pensais-je en les observant.

Je glissai tout cela dans une poche extérieure de ma valise, la refermai cette fois définitivement et descendis les escaliers. Mon père était installé devant un match de base-ball et ne semblait avoir aucune envie de me faire des adieux. Je partis alors sans rien dire comme une voleuse, une voleuse qui lui aurait volé une partie de sa vie...

Je montai dans ma camionnette et enclenchai le moteur, je roulai jusqu'à l'aéroport...

**J'espère que ça vous a plus!**

**Reviews???**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après une petite heure de route sur des chemins peu fréquentés j'atteignis enfin l'aéroport de Port Angeles.

-Allons- y, un nouveau départ, dis-je dans un souffle, essayant plus de me convaincre qu'autre chose.

La vie durant les prochaines années sera difficile mais je travaillerai autant que possible afin d'avoir de l'argent pour élever ma fille, et pour l'éduquer. Forks me manquerait, la brume me manquerait, mon père toujours absent et inquiet me manquerait. Mais il me faut partir ,les oublier, tous les oublier. Et c'est une bonne décision...enfin je crois.

D'un autre côté, pour le climat, l'Alaska sur qui j'avais arrêté mon choix serait peu différent de l'état de Washington. J'avais abandonné l'idée de l'Arizona ou de la Floride comme ma fille aurait probablement hérité, je l'espère, en grande partie des aptitudes et du physique de son père, un climat peu ensoleillé me semblait essentiel.

Ce fut mon tour de passer à la caisse afin de prendre mon billet, notre billet mais quelque chose en moi me dit de ne pas partir, que j'avais encore une dernière chose à faire à Forks.

-Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! m'interrogea plus que grossièrement la dame de la caisse.

-Demain je ne sais pas, mais pas maintenant en tout cas. lui rétorquais-je avec un sourire qui en disait long sur mes pensées .

Elle eut un air choqué et je repris mes bagages, murmurant tout comme la caissière des paroles sarcastique s à l'encontre de l'autre.

Je regagnais ma Chevrolet quand je crus apercevoir une ombre bouger, mon imagination je suppose. Je m'installai dans son habitacle rustique, décoré par chacun de ses précédents propriétaires et mis le chauffage à fond. Quand je démarrai, le moteur pétarada comme chaque jour.  
Je roulai, roulai, roulai et repassai devant la maison de Charlie, qui n'était plus la mienne désormais. Je m'engageai ensuite dans la rue principale et roulai durant près de 15 minutes. Par après, je pris la direction d'une petite route tarmaquée avant de rejoindre le chemin de terre menant à ma destination.

Je me garai devant le garage de la maison Cullen, où j'avais si souvent stationné auparavant. Seulement deux semaines...j'avais l'impression d'être morte au fond de moi depuis plus longtemps...  
C'était la première fois que je revenais dans cet endroit. Une sorte de pèlerinage pour moi, un dernier adieu à mon ancienne vie...  
Je risquai un coup d'œil vers la maison que je n'avais pas encore eu le courage d'observer. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et ce soir, elle paraissait lugubre, comme une maison de vampires en fait...  
Je montai les quatre marches menant au perron, prenant garde de ne pas me blesser car dans un moment pareil, personne ne me retrouverait jamais ici. Je tendit doucement la main et la posai sur la poignée de la porte qui à mon grand étonnement n'était pas verrouillée.  
J'hésitai l'espace d'une seconde, craignant que cela ne soit qu'un piège tendu par Victoria pour se venger de James, mais mon envie de revisiter ces lieux l'emporta sur ma peur.

Je pénétrai donc dans la maison qui abritait des mois de souvenirs heureux.

Tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs couverts de poussière. Je gagnai d'abord le salon et me mis à quatre pattes sur le tapis en quête des gouttes de sang que j'y avais laissées le jour de mon 18ème anniversaire.  
Puis, je fus prise de l'envie de découvrir les pièces que je n'avais jamais visitées, en commençant par la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett qui était décorée avec goût tout comme le reste de la maison. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de l'immense suite circulaire. D'un côté, se trouvait l'espace maquillage avec plusieurs accessoires. De l'autre, un bureau. Trois portes donnaient accès à divers endroits et il me fallut passer par le dressing et puis la salle de bain avant de retrouver l'accès au corridor.

Je continuai ma visite par la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée, et les diverses chambres d'amis.  
Je m'arrêtai ensuite dans le couloir entre deux portes, une donnant sur la chambre d'Edward, l'autre sur celle d'Alice et son compagnon. J'entrai finalement dans celle d'Edward.

Le temps semblait s'y être arrêté. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la première fois où j'y étais allée. Les livres étaient toujours éparpillés sur le fauteuil en cuire, et les 33 tours étaient eux aussi toujours posés contre ses armoires à cd. Je pressai le bouton play de son autoradio pour y découvrir la musique envoûtante de Debussy, Clair de lune. J'ouvris la boite du cd normalement vide mais y découvris un ticket d'avion pour Rio. Au dos était écrit de sa magnifique écriture calligraphique « lune de miel avec Bella, étape ». Je relus et relus ces mots qui n'avaient aucune signification logique, il ne m'aimait plus, ne m'avait jamais aimée. Pourquoi avait-il donc envisagé une éventuelle lune de miel ? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponses... J'emportai le billet d'avion, le gardant comme preuve de son amour et quittai la pièce.

Après la chambre d'Edward, il me fut facile de pénétrer dans celle de ma meilleure amie, courage, le plus dur était fait... La chambre d'Alice, quand à elle, était beaucoup plus chargée que les autres. Ceci était probablement dû aux heures qu'elle passait dans les magasins à faire des achats...

Je rentrai dans son dressing, maintenant probablement vide.

Mon cœur eut alors deux ratés, le premier dédié à l'immensité de la pièce à vêtements, le second du à la personne qui s'y trouvait...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une vague forme de taille humaine ou inhumaine, va savoir, venait de bouger, j'en étais certaine cette fois. Sa peau blanche facilement repérable dans le noir, m'avait permis de distinguer ce vampire. Victoria, sans aucun doute. C'est donc à ça que doit se résumer ma vie ? Une jeune ado écervelée tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un magnifique vampire, et qui désormais se retrouvait seule et, de plus, à porter son enfant ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pu mourir le jour de son départ, de leur départ ? Le jour où j'avais cru perdre à jamais goût à la vie, mais maintenant ma fille fait partie de moi et si je meurs, elle meurt ! C'est donc bien ma chance habituelle ça, je me trouve toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je me suis souvent dit que ma vie aurait peut-être dû prendre fin le jour où le van de Tyler m'était foncé dessus. Depuis, je réalise une véritable course contre le destin, genre destination finale. Je reculai contre le mur à tâtons, à la recherche d'un interrupteur, voulant voir une dernière fois le visage d'un vampire, même si celui-ci s'apprêtait à me donner la mort. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas ce que je désirais...au fond de moi depuis 15 jours ? Peut-être bien finalement... Il est temps que l'agneau quitte ce monde, un monde qui lui est devenu étranger depuis le départ du lion de sa vie...

C'est donc avec le seul regret de ne pouvoir sauver ma fille que j'allumai la lampe pour voir la mort, en face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je n'ouvris pas immédiatement les yeux me contentant de pousser un hurlement devinant que dans quelques secondes je ne serai plus de ce monde. Je fus surprise par ma réaction moi qui d'habitude n'en faisais pas des tonnes je ressentais le besoin de m'exprimer, de hurler ma haine intérieure. Mais la plus grosse surprise fut que je n'étais pas la seule à hurler, bizarre bizarre quand même. Depuis quand le chasseur crie devant le gibier. Intriguer par cette situation, j'ouvris faiblement les yeux et observai la scène catimini, mon hurlement se transforma alors doucement en :

-AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAlice ?

-Bella ?!

-Dis tu m'as fait peur ! m'écriais-je, trop surprise pour réaliser qu'elle était là, en face de moi.

-Toi de même !

-Et depuis quand les faibles petits humains hantent les cauchemars des vampires ? m'enquis-je amusée.

-Je t'ai prise pour jasper, voilà tout ! , je ne t'ai pas sentie arriver.

-Et tu es terrorisée par ton homme ?

-Il m'a interdit d'emporter des vêtements supplémentaires ! s'expliqua-t-elle en prenant un air de chien battu, celui à qui personne ne pouvais résister.

-C'est pour ça que tu es là, les vêtement ?

-Oh non pas du tout, j'avais juste oublié mes nouvelles chaussures Channel, alors sans le dire à Edward - je tressaillis à l'entente de son nom - on est venu pour les rechercher, mais ça aura servit à rien, elles sont complètement démodé ! C'est sûr, le blanc pour les chaussures c'était le mois dernier ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte, comme si c'était si évident.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon dressing ? Tu es devenue une passionnée de shopping et tu venais voir si il n'y avait encore rien de mettable ? , désolée de te décevoir mais c'est nul ce qui reste... Comme quoi, deux semaine et...

-Non, Alice je ne suis toujours pas une fana de shopping !

-Dommage... On va se faire tuer ! se lamenta-t-elle

-Tu sais c'est pas grave si je ne suis pas à le pointe de la mode...

-Mais non pas pour ça ! Tout le monde sait que ton cas est irrécupérable en matière de mode ! Je voulais parler d'Edward, on était pas sensé venir et encore moins te parler.

-Attend Alice ne...  
Je ne pu terminer ma phrase car une douleur atroce, pire que les derniers jours me prit, le bébé. Il venait de me donner un coup de pied ! J'eus l'horrible impression qu'on m'enfonçait des couteaux dans le ventre, et qu'on prenait un malin plaisir à les y remuer !

-Arrête ! , hurlais-je à l'intention du bébé, Je t'en supplie arrête ! !  
Alice quant à elle s'était accroupie à côté de moi et me répondit, croyant que c'était à elle que je m'adressais.

-Je ne fais rien Bella ! Jasper au secours, hurla-t-elle plus fort que nécessaire à l'intention de son époux.

Celui-ci ne prit que quelques secondes à arriver totalement paniqué, puis il me vit couchée sur le parquet du dressing de sa femme, en train d'hurler la mort. Et vu sa tête il ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir là. C'est bien moi ça, toujours où on ne m'attend pas !

-Alice qu'as-tu fais ? Tu l'as mordue ?

-Mais non, elle s'est mise à crier comme ça, sans aucune raison apparente, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à !  
Sans aucune raison apparente, on me déchirait de l'intérieur et ce n'était pas une raison apparente ! Ils n'étaient pas super perspicaces pour des vampire !

-Bella, où as-tu mal ? me questionna jasper, prenant un ton calme pour ne pas m'affoler plus que nécessaire.

-Au...au ventre, dis-je dans un souffle.  
La douleur était toujours présente mais son intencité diminuait peu à peu, trop lentement à mon goût.  
Alice releva mon T-shirt, et découvrit les hématomes des derniers jours mais je vis à son air affolé qu'il y avait autre chose.

-Jasper, c'est moi ou, son ventre bouge vraiment ?

-Je pense bien que ce n'est pas toi Alice...

-Je me disais bien ajouta-t-elle complètement paniquée.  
J'eus alors une idée, je remuai faiblement ma main et leur dis de la posé sur mon ventre, il hésitèrent dans un premier temps se regardant avec des têtes ahuries, et décidèrent finalement d'exécuter ma demande. Quelques secondes plus tard la douleur s'estompa complètement, et je poussai en soupir de soulagement. En fait ce bébé voulais juste être rassuré, il avait peur, ressentait mes émotions qui étaient passées il y a seulement quelques minutes de la peur de nous voir mourir à la stupéfaction de découvrir qu'Alice, ma meilleure amie se trouvait devant moi.  
Ils me fixèrent ensuite, impatient d'obtenir des réponses.

-Quoi, ça ne vous arrive jamais d'avoir des mots de ventre ? , tentais-je...

-Non ça ne nous arrive plus depuis bien longtemps et maintenant dis nous la vérité, répondit Alice.

- Vous ne flippez pas, hein ?

-Mais non allez accouche !  
Je ris intérieurement par l'expression qu'elle venait d'employer.

-Je suis...

-Tu es... m'encouragèrent ils en cœur.

-Enceinte. Terminais-je.

-Et bien, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps avec le beau loup-garou, Jacob, c'est ça ? constata Alice, un peu déçue que j'ai un nouveau copain.

-Oui, jacob. Mais non je ne suis pas enceinte Jacob !

-Ne t'inquiète pas on ne dira rien à Edward, après tout tu as le droit de l'avoir trompé, il était vraiment lourd ! Mais rassure moi, ce n'est pas ce boyau de Mike le père !

-Mais non enfin, Alice arrête de te faire des films, je ne l'ai jamais trompé !

-Attend tu es en train de me dire qu c'est Edward le...le pè...père ?

-Bah, oui...

-Comment est-ce possible ?!

-Comment t'expliquer Alice... Quand une maman rencontre en papa et qu'ils s'aiment vraiment très fort il y a un moment où...

-Je ne te demande pas comment on fait les bébé, Bella ! (Jasper rigola) Mais comment c'est possible.

-Eh bien tu vois, on était là dans notre clairière, et puis il m'a embrassé, j'ai commencer à me déshabillé et je suis allongée au dessus de lui. Ensuite...

-Oui, c'est bon, on a compris ! m'interrompu cette fois Jasper, Il va falloir arranger ça...De combien de mois es-tu enceinte Bella, il est peu être encore tempos d'avorter...

-C'est hors de question !

-Cette chose va te tuer ! hurla alors Alice !

-Tu crois ?! l'interrogeais-je soudain un peu plus angoissé.

-J'en suis presque sûre !

-De trois mois, soupirais-je, mais ça ne change rien, je ne me séparerai pas de ma fille.

-Une fille ?! C'est super on pourra faire plein de shopping ! !

-Alice ! La rappela à l'ordre jasper.

-Oups désolé ! Alors ça fait vraiment 3 mois...

-Non, en fait ça ne fait que 2 semaines mais elle se développe très vite, je devrais accoucher dans un mois si ça continue à cette vitesse là !  
Le dire à haute voix était encore plus surprenant.

-En tout cas tu restes avec nous maintenant, va peu être dire à Charlie que tu pars et puis...

-Ca ne sert à rien, il m'a foutu dehors quand il a appris pour la grossesse, ma valise est dans la voiture.

-Ok, direction l'aéroport ! déclara Jasper.


End file.
